ultimatebestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Human (WoW)
Humans (aka mankind or humanity) are a resilient species native to the world of Azeroth. Recent discoveries have shown that humans are descended from the barbaric vrykul, half-giant warriors who live in Northrend. Early humans were primarily a scattered and tribal people for several millennia, until the rising strength of the troll empire forced their strategic unification. Thus the nation of Arathor was formed, along with its capital, the city-state of Strom. After several centuries of peace, however, the increasingly prosperous and independent city-states of Arathor split into separate kingdoms: Gilneas to the west, Alterac, Dalaran, and Lordaeron to the northwest, Kul Tiras to the southwest, and Stormwind to the far south. Strom itself was renamed Stromgarde and remained a significantly powerful kingdom. But disaster struck when the orcish Horde appeared on Azeroth, reducing Stormwind to ruins during the First War between orcs and humans. The city’s survivors, including the young prince, Varian Wrynn, fled to Lordaeron, where the leaders of the seven kingdoms resolved to unify once again in the Alliance of Lordaeron. Joined together, they succeeded in defeating the Horde during the Second War. Tensions grew among the kingdoms, however, as the costs for maintaining the Alliance rose much higher than originally anticipated. Unwilling to pay the taxes, the leaders of Gilneas and Stromgarde chose to withdraw their kingdoms from the Alliance. Further disaster came when the kingdom of Lordaeron was decimated by a mysterious plague that killed thousands of humans and converted them into undead servants of the Lich King. Even Lordaeron’s prince, Arthas Menethil, was manipulated by the Lich King, leading Arthas to kill his own father and journey to Northrend, where he merged with his master. For the next five years, the Lich King remained in Northrend, plotting and building up his armies. But unleashing the plague of undeath was merely preparation for an invasion by the demonic Burning Legion, which had long sought to destroy all life on Azeroth. When the Legion struck, humans banded together with other races and secured a costly victory during the Third War. Recently, members of the Horde and the Alliance launched separate campaigns in Northrend, and their efforts resulted in the Lich King’s crushing defeat. Since the fall of Lordaeron, the kingdom of Stormwind has become the strongest bastion of humanity and the most powerful force in the now multiracial Alliance. Led by King Varian Wrynn, the people of Stormwind hold fast to the principles of honor and justice as they defend their settlements and their families. Though humans are among the younger races on Azeroth, they have faced many challenges with fortitude and resilience. Their continued ability to adapt and rebuild has made them a vital force in an ever-changing world. Introduction Humans are among the youngest races on Azeroth, but their valour, optimism and versatility have led them to build some of the world's greatest kingdoms, dominating the continents of Lordaeron and Azeroth. With life spans generally shorter than the other races, humans strive all the harder to achieve great heights in empire building, exploration, and magical study. Their aggressive and inquisitive nature lead the human nations to become active and influential in the world. Such was the case prior to the orcs' original invasion through the Dark Portal. Human kingdoms suffered greatly in the three wars against forces of the demonic Burning Legion's creating, The Horde in the first two, and The Scourge in the third. Many humans fell in the Third War, leaving behind battered yet unbowed survivors of the Human Expedition under the command of the sorceress Jaina Proudmoore. This group settled on the wild continent of Kalimdor. Lordaeron, a former human city, is decimated - a battlefield for forest trolls, the Scourge, Forsaken, ogres, and other creatures. The few humans who remain in Lordaeron struggle to keep their small settlements free of the villainy that boils around them. Stormwind, the first to feel the orcs' rage, fares better and is the most powerful human nation remaining. Still, Stormwind is far from safe, and enemies persistently attack it. Humans value virtue, honor, and courage, though like all races, they also pursue power and wealth. Humans have spent generations battling dark forces and have lost some of their greatest kingdoms to them. This loss embitters humans, and they have a view of diplomacy that does not favor negotiations. Aided by belief in the Holy Light, humans have fought hard and endured much during the wars against the Horde, the Scourge and the Burning Legion. Despite all their tragedies, humans show hardiness and bravery and are thoroughly committed to building strong societies, reinforcing their kingdoms, and reclaiming their nations. Years of war have tempered human resolve, tempering them and giving them a determined nature. History At the dawn The humans are descendants of the vrykul, a seed race who worshiped their creators, the Titans, as gods. Around 15,000 years ago, the vrykul believed that their gods had "abandoned" them, and a certain time after that, some of their children were born "weak and ugly." King Ymiron ordered all such children to be killed: the punishment for not doing so was that the child's parents would be executed alongside them. Despite the risks however, not all parents obeyed this order and instead hid their children to grow up far away from Northrend. Long ago, on the continent that would eventually become known as the Eastern Kingdoms, the young race of humans struggled to survive using the limited supplies provided to them by their vrykul parents, who had abandoned them. They occasionally took to gathering around a fire whilst trying to read from scrolls telling of ancient heroes and leaders – tales from the civilization that had cast these creatures out. One of these scrolls spoke of a great leader, a paragon of order and justice, who sacrificed his right hand in a fight against an unfathomable evil. Although it was within this hero's power to fix his hand after the fighting had ended, the hero instead chose to replace it with a closed fist made of the purest silver. In this way, the hero impressed upon those who followed him that true order and justice can only be accomplished through personal sacrifice. This hero, who slipped into memory long ago, went by the name of Tyr. The rise and fall of the Arathor empire Humans joined the forefront of Azerothian history during the Troll Wars. Concerned that the trolls were becoming too great a threat, the Arathi tribe of humans embarked on a campaign to conquer its rivals through combat and politics. By offering equality and peace to the people they conquered, the Arathi were able to form a powerful nation, Arathor. The capital of Strom was built, and the humans in the area that would later become Lordaeron, travelled to its protection. The high elves of Quel'Thalas, meanwhile, were in open war with the trolls. On the verge of defeat, they sent ambassadors to Strom to plead for assistance from the human king, Thoradin. In exchange for support, the elves agreed to instruct one hundred humans in the use of magic. With the help of the high elves, humans learned magic and waged a bitter war against the trolls that once spanned the entire length of the Eastern Kingdoms. Eventually, humanity won against the trolls and they lived in peace for several centuries. However, the increasingly prosperous and independent city-states of Arathor later declared their independence; splitting into separate kingdoms: Gilneas to the west, Alterac, Dalaran, and Lordaeron to the northwest, Kul Tiras to the southwest, and Stormwind to the far south. Strom itself was renamed Stromgarde and remained a significantly powerful kingdom. The Alliance Millennium later, disaster struck when the orcish Horde appeared on Azeroth, reducing Stormwind to ruins during the First War between orcs and humans. The city’s survivors, including the young prince, Varian Wrynn, fled to Lordaeron, where the leaders of the seven kingdoms resolved to unify once again in the Alliance of Lordaeron. Joined together, they succeeded in defeating the Horde during the Second War. Tensions grew among the kingdoms, however, as the costs for maintaining the Alliance rose much higher than originally anticipated. Unwilling to pay the taxes, the leaders of Gilneas and Stromgarde chose to withdraw their kingdoms from the Alliance. Further disaster came when the kingdom of Lordaeron was decimated by a mysterious plague that killed thousands of humans and converted them into undead servants of the Lich King. Even Lordaeron’s prince, Arthas Menethil, was manipulated by the Lich King, leading Arthas to kill his own father and journey to Northrend, where he merged with his master. For the next five years, the Lich King remained in Northrend, plotting and building up his armies. Post Third War With the recent invasion of the Burning Legion, which left the northern Kingdom of Lordaeron in ruins, Stormwind now stands as the strongest bastion of human civilization. The Alliance since then has been reorganized and gained new allies in the following years, with the humans of Stormwind standing resolute in their charge to maintain the honor and might of humanity. Following the heroic examples of the legendary Sir Lothar and King Llane, the knights and warriors of Stormwind are considered to be among the fiercest and most courageous warriors in the land. Immediately after the events of the Third War, Azerothian humanity was on the ropes, and the race's future was somewhat in question. Historians argue that humans have perhaps suffered the most out of all the races of Azeroth, having endured a bloody, genocidal invasion by the demon-corrupted orcs and losing almost all their Northern population to the Plague. Out of the millions that once populated the Eastern Kingdoms in sprawling, sturdy cities, only hundreds of thousands still live. Despite this, in recent years the humans have devoted themselves to struggling back from the brink of racial extinction. Human lands are gradually being repopulated, and the humans have been able to consistently maintain strong garrisons for their cities as well. The humans' primary threat now other than the Scourge is the Forsaken, who are continuing their attempts to expand South from Tirisfal Glades into Arathi. However, the human presence in the region remained strong with the remnants of Lordaeron and Stromgarde, causing the Hillsbrad area to be one of Azeroth's major battlefields. Despite all of this, humans continue to be vigilant, and have banded closer together and with the Alliance as a whole. One day, King Varian Wrynn went missing while on route to a secret diplomatic meeting. During the absence of King Varian Wrynn, Anduin Wrynn was crowned king, though the actual power remained in Regent Lord Bolvar Fordragon's hands until either Varian was returned or Anduin reached the age of ascension. The Kingdom of Stormwind was kept in a state of chaos and political unrest due to corruption created by Lady Katrana Prestor and the House of Nobles. The towns of Darkshire, Lakeshire, Goldshire, Southshore, and (to a lesser extent) Menethil Harbor- who all fall under the protection and leadership of Stormwind- had to rely more heavily on their own local militia to fend off local threats while Stormwind's leadership was in disarray. Theramore Isle is an independent state that keeps close ties with Stormwind and is under the watchful leadership of the young mage Jaina Proudmoore, formerly of Kul Tiras. The merchant nation of Kul Tiras hasn't been involved in Alliance affairs lately but is still known to trade with Alliance member states. The city-state of Dalaran, with its powerful mages, retained some control over Hillsbrad and Silverpine Forest but eventually moved its capital and the bulk of its forces above Crystalsong Forest in Northrend to battle the threats arising there. In addition, there is an independent human enclave in the Arathi Highlands, the remnants of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. It is rumored the once-allied empire of Gilneas is still flourishing and populated with humans, but no word has been heard of them for years. The Burning Crusade Human forces from Stormwind and the rest of the Alliance worked to repel a surprise invasion from the recently re-opened Dark Portal alongside the forces of the Horde and the Argent Dawn. After the combined forces of Azeroth pressed on through the Dark Portal and into the shattered world of Outland, Alliance forces were surprised to find the tattered remnants of the Alliance Expedition, still standing vigil years after the portal closed and their presumed deaths. Based in their decades old fortress of Honor Hold, and calling themselves the Sons of Lothar, these survivors were joined by the armies of Stormwind and Ironforge. Among these remnants was the heroic human, Danath Trollbane, who grieved heavily when he heard of the fate of Lordaeron, and swore to someday return to restore his native Stromgarde to its former glory. Wrath of the Lich King With the freeing of the Kingdom of Stormwind from the grasp of Onyxia by the heroic efforts of many Alliance heroes, King Varian Wrynn was returned to his rightful throne and restored order to his lands. Today, King Wrynn oversees Stormwind with support from the House of Nobles. The newly found peace humanity had found would not last long. Shortly after the demonic Burning Crusade was halted at the Sunwell, an old and familiar human threat emerged. Spreading its horrific plague once again through contaminated grain, the undead Scourge, led by the tyrant Lich King, returned its sights to humanity, planting infected crates in Booty Bay and letting it be shipped throughout Azeroth. This renewed invasion culminated in attacks on the human villages of Southshore and Goldshire, and eventually, in a daring attack on Stormwind itself. The time to avenge the fallen human kingdom of Lordaeron had arrived. Knowing that the threat of the Scourge was as real as it was in the Third War, the human leaders Varian Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore, Tirion Fordring, and Rhonin led an assault against the frozen homeland of the Scourge. Alliance forces attacked the forces of the Lich King from Borean Tundra and Howling Fjord, eventually carving a path to Angrathar the Wrath Gate and crippling the Scourge necropolis of Naxxramas. Tragedy struck in the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate however. As the Alliance commander, Bolvar Fordragon, taunted the traitor Arthas Menethil, a group of militant Forsaken appeared overhead, led by Grand Apothecary Putress, and launched barrels of Forsaken blight on the assembled Alliance and Horde armies, resulting in the apparent death of Bolvar Fordragon and the painful deaths of hundreds of humans. Enraged over this apparent betrayal, Varian Wrynn sent Jaina Proudmoore to illicit an explanation from the Horde. In a meeting in Orgrimmar, Jaina learned of an uprising in the Undercity, in which the Horde presence had been expelled by a group of rogue Forsaken led by the dreadlord Varimathras and the rogue Grand Apothecary Putress. Seeing an opportunity to reclaim Capital City for the Alliance and to bring Putress to justice, Varian Wrynn launched a full assault on the Undercity. Alliance forces battled to the Apothecarium and beheaded Putress. However, at the same time, Varian Wrynn, in grief over the loss of Bolvar Fordragon, enraged by proof of the Forsaken's sinister schemes, and the status of the once glorious capital of Lordaeron, lashed out at Thrall and exchanged blows with him before being teleported back to Stormwind by Jaina Proudmoore. Meanwhile, Tirion Fordring and Rhonin established their own presences in Northrend, with the newly formed Argent Crusade fighting the Scourge in Icecrown and Zul'Drak. Rhonin and the Kirin Tor established a presence in Crystalsong Forest, levitating the entire city of Dalaran to fight in the Nexus War. Jaina Proudmoore, seeking to confront her former lover Arthas, led her own assault on Icecrown Citadel through the Frozen Halls. Eventually, the Argent Crusade breached Icecrown Citadel and, along with its champions, took the fight to the Lich King at the Frozen Throne itself, and after a long battle, managed to shatter Frostmourne and kill Arthas. Humans, after losing so much to the Scourge, stood triumphant against the Lich King. However, as Arthas died, the ghost of Terenas Menethil appeared, and warned Tirion that although Arthas is dead, someone must take on the role of Lich King, to keep the undead throngs left behind in check. As Tirion contemplated taking the role on himself, he was interrupted by the heavily deformed and thought dead Bolvar Fordragon, who had in fact been taken prisoner by the Lich King after the Battle of Angrathar. At Bolvar's insistence, Tirion Fordring crowned Bolvar Fordragon the new Lich King. As Bolvar's voice changed into that of the Lich King, he warned Tirion and his allies to leave, and to never return. The Cataclysm Although the proud humans of Stormwind led the Alliance to victory over the dreaded Lich King, the immense cost of the Northrend campaign proved to be unexpected. Some humans in Stormwind have been taxed to the point of bankruptcy. Many found themselves out of work and without homes, particularly after the bold attack on Stormwind City by the corrupted Dragon Aspect, Deathwing. These throngs of homeless congregated to Westfall, where they would contribute to the resurgence of a new Defias Brotherhood. Meanwhile, the human kingdom of Gilneas, isolated since the Third War by the Greymane Wall, was suddenly thrust into the wider world of Azeroth when the terrible cataclysm that sundered the world shattered their thought to be impenetrable wall. To add to this grief, the kingdom suffered from a mysterious curse shortly after sealing themselves off, that turned normal humans into ferocious and feral Worgen. This, combined with an unexpected invasion by the Forsaken, forced the humans of Gilneas back into the Alliance. The Argent Crusade has resumed its work in eradicating the now weakened Scourge presence in Lordaeron, taking control of most of the Plaguelands and working alongside their Cenarion Circle allies to retake the land from the undead. The humans of the Alliance, thanks to manipulations from the Twilight's Hammer and the ambitions of the new Horde warchief, Garrosh Hellscream, are now involved in a renewed conflict with their perennial enemy, the Horde. Humans are currently stationed most prominently in the Southern Barrens, striking at the heartland of the Horde, and in Gilneas, where the 7th Legion fights to retake Lordaeron from the Forsaken. Mists of Pandaria Theramore Isle is destroyed by the Horde, and the leaders of the Alliance, outraged at this matter, completely devote themselves into the war. A war that eventually spilled over to the long forgotten lands of Pandaria. Human nations Humanity has generally been controlled by seven powerful kingdoms, each with their own sphere of influence. All seven city-states were descended from the ancient nation of Arathor. Recently, however, a series of devastating wars have plagued humanity, resulting in the end of several kingdoms and the creation of a new one, Theramore, the only human state in Kalimdor. After the end of the Third War, Alliance forces under Jaina Proudmoore sailed to Southeastern Kalimdor. They founded a stronghold called Theramore, a small, walled city on a rocky isle east of Dustwallow Marsh. Theramore Isle and the nearby mainland fall under human control and border Durotar, the orcs' new homeland, to the North. Humans and orcs maintain a tentative peace along their borders, but clashes are common. Since most of the human warriors and mages lost their lives during the war against the Burning Legion, only a handful of veteran mages and paladins remain in Theramore. While Ironforge dwarves and the high elves also occupy the small island city, humans hold the seats of greatest power. Goblin vendors and traders are a common sight in and around the rocky isle. Lordaeron still boasted several human settlements even after the Third War, but it has diminished to a fraction of the size and power that it once was. Hillsbrad and a few settlements in Silverpine Forest once held out, as did a sizeable Scarlet Crusade presence. In Cataclysm however, the Forsaken has conquered most of these remaining settlements, and the Scarlets have fallen into decline. The humans in the neutral Argent Crusade - many of whom originated from the former Lordaeron nation - have solidified their presence in the recovering Plaguelands. The Kingdoms of Alterac and Stromgarde are still in ruins, but both have different factions of humans trying to reclaim their respective kingdoms. Meanwhile, only a fraction of the Gilnean population are considered humans as most others are afflicted with the Worgen Curse, or otherwise permanently killed or raised as Forsaken. The status of humans in Kul Tiras is yet to be seen. Stormwind, in the Southern continent of Azeroth, suffered in the First and Second Wars but remained relatively untouched in the Third. Stormwind has been rebuilt and stands larger and better defended than before. Though the Scourge did not make itself felt in Stormwind, the kingdom faces its own enemies, both from without and within. Nevertheless, currently Stormwind is humanity's strongest nation and a symbol of reclamation and renewal. The following kingdoms and their people are listed below: * Lordaeron * Stormwind * Dalaran * Kul Tiras * Stromgarde * Gilneas * Alterac Ecology Characteristics Humans come from many backgrounds and show great physical variety among all the races. Humans' skin ranges from dark to light and may have tones of other colors. Their eyes are blue, brown, green, gray, or hazel. Human hair is brown, black, blond, or red. Men often grow short beards and women commonly wear their hair long. Humans are 5-6 feet tall and weigh about 180 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. The physique of humans is more muscular and sturdy than of elves, but much more slender than that of dwarves. The color and hue of human skin is varied, ranging from a fair pink, to tanned, to a very dark brown. Hair becomes gray or white with sickness or age. Human eyes have been known to glow like those of the naturally magical elves if he or she is wielding powerful magic. Culture Humans seem to be a naturally proud and ambitious race. The humans of Azeroth have a very strong sense of triumphalism and have been known to be arrogant, overzealous, or vainglorious. Humans have also regularly displayed noble and altruistic attitudes and actions. These qualities have led to human society producing notable heroic and villainous figures in recent history. Most humans take comfort in having an orderly and just society. This is derived from their tales of a great leader named Tyr. The story of Tyr slipped into memory long ago, when the young race of humans struggled to survive using the limited supplies provided to them by the parents who had abandoned them. They occasionally took to gathering around a fire whilst trying to read from scrolls telling of ancient heroes and leaders – tales from the civilization that had cast these creatures out. One of these scrolls spoke of a great leader, a paragon of order and justice, who sacrificed his right hand in a fight against an unfathomable evil. Although it was within this hero's power to fix his hand after the fighting had ended, the hero instead chose to replace it with a closed fist made of the purest silver. In this way, the hero impressed upon those who followed him that true order and justice can only be accomplished through personal sacrifice. Humans prefer to live in villages, towns, and cities. Few humans understand the reverence of nature the night elves and tauren possess, and the most rural or rugged lifestyle a human has shown to possess is that of a farmer, bandit, or soldier. Human cities are extremely large, bustling, and lively. Outside city walls, in the countryside, the human peasantry provides basic resources to the rest of the kingdom; the peasant farms, mines, and chops wood. In the city, merchants trade goods while craftsmen practice and perform their trades and businessmen provide services. At the top of the social hierarchy are the nobility, who sit within their castles, making important political decisions on the running of the kingdom. Despite the desire for order that generally exists among humans, some groups do deviate from this cultural trait and possess no loyalties toward their established political leaders. This is especially true in times of uncertainty for humans. Before the Third War there were humans in the Northern lands of Lordaeron that were swayed into joining the Cult of the Damned. Banditry, sea piracy, and fanaticism amongst humans has been on the rise recently. Humans have a relatively short lifespan, less than the majority of the other races on Azeroth. They are old at about 55 years of age, and at 70 years they are venerable, with a maximum age between 72-110 years. Because of this, humanity strives to make the most out of what it has and to build legacies. This has led to the formation of different nations and orders across many lands and to the forging of alliances not only between each other, but with other races, and seeking to do whatever is necessary to protect and secure their nations so future generations can live peacefully and safely. The human state of Stormwind is the leader of the Alliance. Formerly it was the kingdom of Lordaeron, until its destruction at the hands of the Undead Scourge. Stormwind is the largest remaining bastion of human population and strength in Azeroth. Humans are seen to be filled with unchecked passion and ambition. Their desire for power and knowledge has allowed for some of the greatest mages to be human. The deep inner fire and emotions that brew within them have allowed many humans to master The Holy Light in ways unimaginable, leading the humans to establish the Knights of the Silver Hand as well as what are regarded as the most pious orders ever seen on Azeroth. The loyalty humans possess are capable of producing well-trained soldiers and mercenaries that will easily stay and fight for their kingdoms and their leaders' causes, no matter how dire the situation may be. Faith Humans follow the Holy Light. Cathedrals and churches stand in their cities, and their priests preside over followers, heal the wounded, soothe the weary, and crusade against what they consider evil. Humans have an order of holy warriors, paladins, who follow the Holy Light and crush evil and chaotic beings in its name. Paladins are wholly committed to defending the human nations. Before Arathor and the rise of the Holy Light, the ancient human tribes had primitive nature-based religions with some common ties to druids, though they were not druids themselves. Today, only the harvest-witches of Gilneas remain of this old religion, as Gilneas's relative isolation from the other kingdoms has kept it going. Magic and technology Humans can practice arcane magic and divine magic. Their mastery of these arts are rivaled on Azeroth perhaps only by the high elves, blood elves, and the draenei. These magics are used to heal and create in times of peace, and to harm and destroy in times of war. Humans have a relatively good understanding of science and technology. However, this understanding does not come close to that of their dwarven and gnomish allies. The efforts of human engineers are laughable when compared to those of the dwarves' and gnomes'. These races have provided their advanced artillery, metalworking, and engineering skills to the Alliance during times of war. These are considerable benefits, including the creation and operation of powered siege engines and flying machines. The Deeprun Tram is a gnome-built mechanical wonder that serves as a speedy underground transportation device between Ironforge and Stormwind. Humans have a great deal of respect for both the dwarves and gnomes for these accomplishments, and are eternally grateful for their contributions to the Alliance. Humans, for the most part, do not seem to be particularly aware of nor concerned about the harms the advancement of civilization and technology (as well as the use of arcane magic) may bring upon nature and the world. However, humans respect the night elves and their desire to preserve their sacred forests and lands in Kalimdor. Human architecture is less pleasing to the eye than elven architecture, utilizing straight angles and simple materials such as wood, stone and mortar. However, human structures are much more resistant to damage than elven or Horde structures. Human structures are not nearly as strong as dwarven structures or as advanced as gnomish architecture, but they are much easier to build, and human forts and towns can be built relatively quickly. Languages Humans speak Common. They may know many other languages, however, as they deal with many different creatures. Warfare The armies of the human kingdoms are a force to be reckoned with. Well-trained footmen march to battle in plate armor with kite shields and broadswords, while courageous knights covered in heavy plate mail ride headlong into battle atop of their powerful equine steeds, wielding mighty lances and swords. Behind the humans come their allies; cunning elven archers and dwarven riflemen provide ranged support, human and gnomish (and in the past, though there are still some left, high elven) mages blast their enemies with magic and priests use their divine magic to heal and aid wounded allies. Perhaps the most fearsome foe to evil and the enemies of humankind on the battlefield are the mighty paladins, considered by many to be the champions of the human Alliance. These fearsome knights bring justice to their enemies and aid to their allies with a combination of healing and aura magics and mastery with giant warhammers and massive runeblades. Human bases are very difficult to penetrate. The walls of their strongholds are tall and tough, and from their watchtowers they can see enemies approach from far away, attacking them with siege weapons and archers while they advance. Behind the walls, an enemy would expect to meet ranks of dismounted knights and footmen. During the Second War, the Horde lost many of its warriors laying siege to Capital City, many of them killed by the city's ballistae and archers. Relations with other races Humans began the Alliance, and it could not exist without them. Humans and dwarves have long enjoyed a good relationship, a bond only strengthened since the dwarves' latest discoveries have energized their archaeological efforts. Ever since the days of the Arathor Empire, the humans and dwarves have been natural allies. Both have long shared many secrets of metalsmithing and engineering and discovered a common love for battle and storytelling. They also greatly respect gnomish technological prowess as well as the gnomes' steadfast loyalty to the Alliance. Many humans have even come to lend their aid to the gnomes in their continuing fight for Gnomeregan. Elves are a source of mystery and frustration - especially the exotic night elves, with whom they are allied. Despite this, humans respect the night elves' endeavors to restore and preserve the natural beauty of Azeroth; especially the Cenarion Circle's efforts to restore the Western Plaguelands and the Eastern Plaguelands to their original states. Humans respect the draenei's mastery and reverence of the Light. As with the night elves, humans also respect their continuing defiance of their common enemy, the Burning Legion. Humans are still wary of Worgen because of their savage and brutal reputation but recognizes them as allies and will treat them with the same respect as any other ally. Humans and orcs joined forces to face the Burning Legion several years ago, but friction again returned once they dispatched the demonic threat. Although the Alliance and Horde leaders bear a healthy respect for each another, old racial hatreds are commonplace. Humans also look upon tauren with suspicion, due to the ties tauren have established with orcs. Humans dislike and distrust Darkspear trolls and, to an even greater extent, Forsaken. Humans have been known to rarely intermarry with other races. The human paladin Turalyon married the elven ranger Alleria Windrunner, producing one son, Arator. Rhonin, the leader of the Kirin Tor, is married to Alleria's sister Vereesa. Less famously, a human woman now named Tamara Wobblesprocket married a gnome. Trivia * Although many generations of humans and kaldorei were befriended before the Great Sundering, when Rhonin travelled to the past, during the War of the Ancients, the night elves didn't know what race he was and their studies indicated that he was some variation of a dwarf who had simply grown much taller than the rest. * Some modern human females have retained the ability to turn their flesh to stone or steel in a similar way as dwarves, due to the human's ancient connection with the titans. They believe that it was Khaz'Goroth who created them specifically. Category:Races Category:Humans Category:Bestiary Category:Warcraft